


Captain D: The Better Game Master!

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Captain N: The Game Master, Super Mario Sunshine, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Farting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 years after Captain N: The Game Master, a new Game Master gets sucked into Video Game Land. He must fight the evil Petey Piranha to save Video Game Land! Joining him on his quest are the skeleton bros Sans and Papyrus, the tomboy Princess Daisy farting in tight jeans, the mean spirited Waluigi, the Pong Paddles from Pong (duh), Pokemon's Farting Bianca, and a Magikarp who serves as just the mascot. Requested by Glumshanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain D: The Better Game Master!

Captain D groaned as he stretched his arms, glancing around as he blinked. "Hmmm... I wonder what kind of game I should play..."

He took a glance at all the old dusty games in his catalog, pulling up one that had Petey Piranha on the cover. He was then suddenly pulled into the cover by Petey, heard by chuckling.

"What the?" Captain D groaned as he glanced around, being quite confused as he was in an empty baseball stadium by the sea. "Where... am I?"

"The video game world, of course!" Teased Petey Piranha as he was in the air, flapping his big green leaves. "Now that I barely get to appear, I need stuff to occupy me, and since Mother Brain is gone, I'm going to take over for her!"

Thunder boomed as Petey laughed a bit too much, causing him to fall down to the ground.

Captain D just looked on in confusion as Petey got back up and barfed up brown goop on Captain D.

* * *

Later on, when Captain D woke up, he was greeted with a farting big butt. Who was passing gas in his face? Who else but the flatulent Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, who was wearing tight orange jeans to match her yellow shirt.

"Hi I'm Gassy!" Daisy exclaimed as she wiggled her brown stained, puffed up pants containing her fart filled fat ass, giggling as she fanned the air with her right hand.

"Daisy, enough already." Waluigi snapped as he was munching on a taco, shaking his head. "You already stunk up the rest of the Baseball Kingdom."

"Uh..." Captain D remarked as she pinched his nose from Daisy's farts. "What happened, and who are you?"

"I'm Waluigi. The farting slut here is Daisy." Waluigi remarked as he kicked Daisy in the butt, pushing her out of the way, "And given that weird pin on your chest, you must be Captain D."

"...I'm a captain of Dees?" Captain D remarked in confusion as he rubbed the back of his head. "I don't understand..."

Waluigi sighed as he prompted to explain the current predicament to Captain D, while Daisy kept 'baking brownies' in her 'oven'. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Petey was flying in the air, towards a floating green mecha base that was based off of him.

"Mwa... ha ha?" Petey stated as he rubbed the back of his head with his right leaf. "I'm not used to being evil..."

"Trust me, you'll get accustomed to it," Dry Bowser pointed out, painting some of the concrete walls green to give it a more livid color.


End file.
